


Battle Between Glitch Worlds

by InkyHuman



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyHuman/pseuds/InkyHuman
Summary: You are a mii sword fighter in jeans and a red sweater. You go to a meeting but are teleported instead. You meet a new friend and learn their backstory as well. More chapters to be released.





	1. New World

YOU are the main character. I don’t really care of you make art or act out or animate this. Just don’t be that person that passes the story off as their own. Nobody likes that person.   
^Enjoy^

 

You opened your eyes. But you couldn’t see. “Hello?” You call for help but nobody came.

——— 2 Weeks Earlier ———

“Ugh. I can’t believe you Toon.” you said. Toon gives a sly snicker. “Just wait till I tell Twilight, or better yet... Ridley. They’ll have your head!” Toon just stares at you. After an awkward few seconds, he leaves, not believing you one bit. “Stupid...stupid! Why put a pig in **MY**  house? Is it me or just my bad luck?” You recall Toon’s prank. Toon put a pig in your house who had been hit enough until it only needed 1 more hit to call it’s army and attack. Bad luck kicked you in the head and you tripped. When you fell, you knocked a vase onto the pig. It attacked until shooed away by your ~Good Looking Neighbor **Palutena** ~. She was your first and only crush since who knows when.   
     You instantly scrap the idea of the 2 of you ever getting into a relationship. Back to the business at hand. After tattling on Toon to Twilight and Ridley, you flop on your couch in thought. “Ok. What do I need to do today?” you ask yourself aloud. “Hmm. Oh yeah! I’m on the committee and there’s a meet today. Discussing possible DLC to add to the roster. I need to dig out my list of suggestions list. How exciting.” you say with an eye roll. Looking through various drawers, the paper is finally found. On the way to the meeting, your mind keeps floating to the thoughts of ecstasy when you see Palutena in the morning. Could there be a connection? A real connection? Is there really any feelings for her? Or is it one of those times you feel like an unemployed, middle aged man who lives in his mother’s basement, only liking Palutena for her weird pole-dancing skills.   
     Once again you try to focus on something else. Eventually you reach the crowd of people on the **Star Fox**  stage, all ready for the meet to begin. Everyone hands in their papers of suggestions to **Master Sakurai**. As the last person hands in their paper, without warning, you feel as if teleported into a void. A very dark void. Completely black. Nothing but space. “Hello?” you yell.


	2. New. Just. New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Giova.

(Present Day)

:::::Are you dead? Did you pass out? Why? What happened? No pain. No feelings. Just black. Suddenly a voice. “Hello?” said the voice. You are not alone! Someone else is here. Female. You shout... “HELLO! I’m also here! Where are you? I only see darkness.” “I know! One second. I dropped something.” said the female voice. You wonder how they she could drop something here. You wonder if it could be recovered. After an hour of chat and greeting.  
:::::“So that’s my life. I bet your life is more interesting though.” you say. “By the way. What’s your name? My name is ______________.” you say. The voice speaks... “I’m GIOVA. It’s an acronym. Glitch In Other Various Alternates.” she said. You think it’s a very...... interesting name. You say so too. You wonder if Giova made the name herself. Was she made? Life in the Smash universe was a little confusing for you. For everyone actually. They all came from their own worlds and keeping track was a chore. After a short moment of silence, everything was white and blurry. Too bright. Your vision comes back slowly and... what? Who? Is that Giova?  
:::::In a few seconds, your vision returns. There she is. Giova. She has these big, black, nerdy glasses with her name printed on the side. Her outfit was dark themed. She wore dark blue sneakers with neon pink laces and green dark socks that almost went to the knees. She had blue baseball shorts on. Giova also wore this gray lab jacket and a white t-shirt. In the pockets of her lab jacket were what looked like mechanical pencils with colored liquids inside. Each pencil had a different color. Her hair was black and straight and went down to the shoulders.  
:::::You studied her and she studied you. You were wearing jeans and a red sweater. You feel plain. Giova was just so unusual. She did truly look like a glitch. A good looking glitch you add. You make the first remark. “Nice outfit?” you say with a questionable tone. “Yeah I know. I look different than most people but I’ve always acted a little different so why not match, ya know?” Giova says. “Okaaaaaaayyyy. So where are we anyway?” you asked. “Why my home of course! It’s real nice yeah?” Giova said. She looked at you hopefully but you had a burning question and felt a little betrayed. All you wanted was to go home. Go and attend the meeting. Did your peers miss you? Did they notice you were gone? “Wait.” You continue after completing your thought. “You could have brought us here all along?? And why is your house empty?” You are annoyed. Giova gives an upset look at you. She expected you to be a little more gentle. Giova acts like nothing happened. “I didn’t tell you? I must have forgot. Let me tell you a story about my origin, and then I’ll tell you why I brought you here.


	3. Giova’s Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory.

Giova—> “So when I was created, is wasn’t born. I was just being, if that makes sense. I came to be the only female angel. I used to be real popular amongst all the guy angels. We were all made by CREATOR. CREATOR was male but we didn’t know his looks. Of course we’ve seen him entirely but the words to describe his looks and outfit don’t exist. One day, CREATOR didn’t come out to play ball with us like he usually did. We lived on an island similar to my home now. Kinda blank but peaceful. So one of the guys dropped the ball over the edge of the island and I was sent to go and request a new ball from CREATOR.  
     I got to CREATOR and he was alone. He didn’t look happy like he usually was. I asked what was wrong. Nothing. I sat with him for a little while but as I was getting up to leave, CREATOR grabbed my wrist hard and said “Your name is Giova. Yes? Glitch In Other Various Alternates.” He looked at me. I could see he wasn’t mad at me, but at something else. CREATOR said he always loved us, that we were wonderful creations. So what was he mad at? I had no clue. “Giova.” He shook my shoulders hard. If frightened me but he took no notice of my expression. “You must never return here. This place will be a wasteland soon.” Now I was sure of my feeling. A new one, but there. I was frightened, terrified. It was so strange. “Something bad will happen, and you and me are the only ones who can possibly be **saved** **.** ”  
     “I will make a new ball for you and your friends. Enjoy your friends now. They will soon be gone.” I couldn’t understand. What did he mean by gone? Were they moving away? Where to? I quickly nodded my head with only a single tear in my eye. “I will be gone for a very long time after your friends pass. I’ve made a new home just for you. You will be sent there soon. Probably in days. In the end, you and me will be safe and I’ll make you new friends. I-I’m so sorry Giova.” And with that, CREATOR vanished. I understood now. He put the knowledge of the meaning of death into my head. I now knew what was going to happen to all of my friends. After the tragic death of all of my friends, I was sent to my new home. I was just living there and thinking when one day, or night, I felt really sick. Numbers appeared on my arm. They felt like little needles poking me. They were my code. I was fading. Then glitching. The just living.  
     A little while later my angel clothing transformed and changed into what you see now. Lab coat and shorts etc. I used my pencils to draw some furniture too.Then a wave of different emotions I never knew existed came over me. I had felt sadness, anger, happiness and pure joy before but nothing in between. I felt pity, but for no one. I felt nothing but for no one. I felt evil but to no one. After my body stopped glitching, I tried out my new emotions. When I was mad, my skin turned bright red and it would burn anything I touched. When I was sad my skin would turn bright blue and I would, well, not exactly sweat but I would be very wet and drippy. Completely soaked. When I was happy I would be turn yellow really fast and then it would fade really fast. Pity would turn me green but no side effects. If you like I’ll explain the rest of my **emotion**  colors later. And one last part to my story ya? I... uh... will sometimes glitch out and it’s kind of embarrassing for me so please don’t make fun of me 🙃Also I see you looking at my pencils. Well yes they do much more than create. I can shoot out the colored liquid like a mini gun. If I shoot yellow at someone they turn happy, red, mad, etc. You get the idea. And that’s my life story. Now let me tell you why I brought you here...


	4. Cruel or Betrayal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda depressing

Ok so Rich Text won’t let me scroll and won’t let me bold stuff so I guess for now on, long chapters will be in HTML. Anything that should be bold will have this, ▪️Word▪️, on it. Onto the story! 

Ch. 4

Previously you listened to Giova’s backstory. She is now going to tell you why she brought you to her home.

:::::“Ok. I have to think about how I should put this.” said Giova with a thinking glint in her eyes. You just stand there and wait for her to tell you why it was SOOOOOOOO important for you to skip a meeting. After a few moments, she answers. “So I recently gained a thought from CREATOR. Apparently we can telecommunicate. Speak through our minds, ya? So he told me of the battle he was fighting. __________. Your world and mine are two totally different things. Just in case you didn’t understand that. Before I tell you about the battle, just know that your friends back in your world are perfectly fine. Time in your world has stopped. But my CREATOR is fighting a battle with someone by the name of ESCAPE.” You pause her. “Woah woah whoa. Slow down now. Let me get this straight. I blacked out, you froze my world, and you took me to you house to tell me about a battle I have nothing to do with? And uhhhh... are there... other worlds?”   
:::::You look at her with a confused stare. She tells you that yes there are many worlds. “So yeah. Other worlds exist. But worry about that later. I didn’t just randomly pick you ___________! You see, all of the worlds are in danger. Including yours. ESCAPE wants to erase all of them! You and me and one other member will be helping to save the ▪️universe▪️!!! Doesn’t that sound fun?! But I picked you because you weren’t like the other beings from the worlds. They all either live very good or very bad or in between. You! You didn’t care! You just lived life because you just wanted to get it over with. I’m here to spice up your life!” Giova said this with a bright smile. She turned yellow. “Can you just let me life my life in peace? Like you said Giova, I just want to live and die. Nothing in between. How do you know I can handle something like this? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME! JUST RETURN ME TO MY WORLD GIOVA!” You screamed at her, not even knowing where the anger came from.   
:::::You didn’t understand why you were so special. Just because you need a spicy life? Anyone could add spice if they tried. Why did she want you? Surely there were others much stronger. You didn’t realize it but Giova was very hurt. When you looked at her she was blue and very moist. Like a sponge. “Why are you yelling?” Giova asked. “I thought you would be happy at the opportunity to save the universe. Who wouldn’t be? W-why a-aren’t you? Giova said with a sob. You instantly regret yelling. You just don’t want to mess with stuff you don’t understand. You apologize to Giova but she says nothing. After what seems like eternity, she stands straight. “__________. Do you really want to go home this bad? Does my world scare you? I-... I just... this isn’t the reaction I wanted. This isn’t the reaction I expected. I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll send you home. Goodbye __________.” And with that, you were teleported back home. You live out the rest of the day. The top 10 names for the new Smash roster are announced but you barely hear them. You slump on your couch and order pizza. ▪️Palutena▪️ comes to your door with flowers the next day. “How are you feeling? Over that cold?” Palutena asks. You stare at her emotionless. You say thank you and think nothing more about her question or her. You are too depressed for romance right now.   
:::::A few days go by and you realize, after a really good thinking session, that you DO want to help save the universe. You have no idea what came over you to want to help. Pity? Empathy? Shame? The fact that life is wasted by doing nothing and you just want to do something and make a difference and not be forgotten like so many people who die or get removed from the Smash roster. Your thoughts scramble your brain but you make a decision! “Giova!!! I’m sorry! Please take me back!” you yell. “I’m just wasting my life! Are you there? Please!” You feel lightweight. It appears yelling did the trick. Maybe you aren’t a horrible person after all. You see Giova standing in the whiteness of her home. “Welcome back _________. I’m sorry but you have been replaced.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Pfb for the inspiration of Waluigi in this chapter and maybe future chapters. 
> 
> Git praaaaaaaaanked. Not giving summary.

Ch. 5 

Once again, stuff that should be in bold will look like this... ▪️Word▪️

 

:::::“Welcome back __________. I’m sorry but you have been replaced.” Giova says with a slight frown at you.” “W-what?! Replaced?! Oh no you didn’t! Who did get?!” you scream at her. Apparently you haven’t learned a thing. Giova starts to respond but you cut her off. How rude. “I thought I was the chosen one or something. So all this encouragement I’ve been giving myself. Do I even need it. I wanted to come back and help. You didn’t even wait a month!” You must be a terrible person. Writer of this story says: ~Gee. Someone’s got anger issues~ You frown at the writer. Giova isn’t even mad. She’s shocked at how you are taking this. “Look. Don’t yell at me. Ok? You decided you didn’t want to help me so I found someone who would. I have ▪️Waluigi▪️ now. He’s from your world I know. No need to be jealous.” Giova says while turning white. White: the expressionless emotion/neutral/holding in emotions. You just stare at him. Standing in the background with his tennis racket in hand. “You. What? Out of everyone in my world you picked ▪️him▪️? That lame-a assist trophy wanna-be? Heh. Hehe. Ahaha. AHAHAH. I. CANT BELIEVE YOU GIOVA.” You said. You think you are overreacting. But it’s too late to change the impression now. The writer says you need to go and GIT SOME HELP. Giova starts again. “Well. I have him. You are no longer needed. I’m sending you back now.”  
:::::“NO! WAIT! Let me prove myself? Please?” You said. Now you are sure about what Dr. Mario said a few years back. Yep. Definitely ▪️bipolar▪️. You stopped taking your meds ages ago. Giova and Waluigi give you the most confusing look. They don’t know what to say or feel but eventually Giova says... “Fine. I’ll give you a shot to prove yourself. But I’m not taking recruits lightly this time. I know more about the threat we are all under. You must prove with endurance and strength. Sound easy enough? Well guess again. I talked to your local and for some reason only doctor in your world. He informed me that you aren’t taking your meds. For now on you will be using the pills Dr. Mario gave me. If I decide to take you back and forfeit Waluigi, I’ll make sure you take your pills. Understood? But we aren’t even there yet. First let’s test you.”  
:::::Ok! You are ready! What kind of hurdles will she throw at you? Whatever it is, you are ready. “Ok ___________. Trial 1 of 3. By the way, you get no rest in between the trials. 😉 Alrighty! You will be dodging all of my attacks. If something hits you that’s ok. But if you can’t stand the pain, you’re done.” Giova said this with excitement. Hence her yellow tone. She draws out her first attack. Surprisingly, Giova is quite fast with her pencils. In an instant a ▪️knife▪️ appears. She charges at you full force. You throw yourself violently to the side. As she comes back around you lay flat on the floor, avoiding the knife. So far so good. She keeps attacking. You keep dodging. At one point though, the tip of the knife slits your index finger. You wince in pain but keep on going. After all, you still have 9 fingers left. What’s the big deal about loosing one? Giova announces that the first trial is over and she moves onto the second. Trial of ▪️Strength▪️. She draws a knights broadsword, falcon bow, electric arrows, and a Hylian shield and you receive them. The only reason you know the names of them is because the new Link from BOTW is very talkative sometimes. At first it shocked you but it’s easy to get used to. Giova draws a guardian and 3 heartless. You never knew anyone from Kingdom Hearts but Sora was an option on Palutena’s list. (You snuck a peek at it before all this happened.)   
:::::The trial begins. You first knock out the heartless. Despite not having a key blade, it’s quite easy. The guardian was a little trickier. Being a sword fighter, your hitting skills are quite good. Dodging however, wasn’t too easy like it was with Giova. The guardian targets and hits fast and hard. You got blasted multiple times and you felt like jelly. Then you remember “oh yeah! I have a shield.” You feel a little dumb. The shield helps a lot. You quickly improve and perform flurry rushes and stuns. After multiple occasions of being hit by them blasters, you finally finish it with an arrow to they eye. Oddly satisfying. You eat the parts it drops. Tastes awful but give you energy. Giova starts to draw her final trial. It’s going to be some of her best attacks yet. Prepare yourself for what could be the end.  
▪️TBC...▪️


	6. The End of the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a conflict. -.-

Ch. 6

Giova races to draw her final trial. You stand there, panting. The first 2 were very painful. You were never much for physical exercise, despite being in fights all the time, and having the Wii Fit Trainers bugging you about exercising. Their breathing advise came in handy though. You control your breathing and feel much better. Giova finishes her trial. ▪️Waluigi▪️ is incorporated. Giova explains... “Your last trial! I’ve made it difficult.” She seems excited for you, turning yellow again. “Waluigi will be distracting you by pelting of the tennis balls! You will have to out run flying knives and getting one hit kills on enemies that come your way. The trial ends when you pass the big red flag over yonder. Ready?” In your opinion, Giova is one of those weird upbeat anime girls. You don’t enjoy that kind of person. With that, the trial begins. A very sharp sword and a sturdy metal shield materialize in your hands. You panic! You have never been more rushed! But let’s focus at the task at hand. As soon as you start running, Waluigi gets the balls and starts aiming for you. ▪️*THWACK!*▪️ You were hit in the head. Come on __________! The trial has barely begun! You scramble to your feet. No time to wince in pain. Keep running. Still being pelted with tennis balls, you notice some shiny knives on your left. Then on your right! That’s just a warning, for no longer than a few seconds and they come in hundreds. The knives were poking your back, urging you on. Adrenaline. It’s such a useful thing. It can save people from accidents, give the Olympian an extra boost, or even be used for science. You feel the powerful rush and start to sprint. Halfway there. The balls don’t bother you much anymore. The knives were lagging behind a little.   
But without warning, enemies. Lots of them in a nice neat row, spread apart by about 30ft. Guardians. 3 of them. Bloopers. 5 of them. You kill all. Out come the last enemies. There are 10 of them. They are... your friends. While you don’t have a lot of friends back home, you decided to call the nicest people ▪️your friends▪️. First Yoshi, Squirtle, and Pokémon Trainers. (They count as 1) Then Toon Link, Zero Suit Samus, and Daisy. Lastly... Duck Hunt, Diddy Kong, and... and... a...n...d... ▪️Palutena▪️. Your crush. Ha! Imagine that. But are they all real? It can’t be. When you see them all in a line, ready to fight you, you freeze. You don’t move and neither do they. It’s a stare off now. Do you kill? No. Can’t. They’re your friends! But they wouldn’t be just staring ready to fight, right? You close your stance and call out. “Hey!” You scream. The knives stop and disappear. The tennis balls also vanish. “Yes?” Giova responds. “What gives Giova?! These are my friends! I’m not going to fricking fight them!! I’m crazy, yes but I’m not a psychopathic killer!” You felt the need to yell, despite Giova being 5 ft. away. Ready to go deaf yet?  
“But ____________. They are not real. They are only copies. No soul or personality. Finish your trial please.” Giova says. “I’ll even help you out :)” Something doesn’t seem right. Giova sprints towards you and inks you with red ink. The ink gets you in the eye and on your shirt. You shriek. “EWW!!! WHAT THE HELL GIOVA?!!” Seems like the ink is working. You scream and run towards her, sword and shield in hand. Giova, being smarter than you, obviously doesn’t just stand there. She moves quickly. “You are aiming your anger at the wrong person. Strength. Go.” Giova says. She snaps her fingers and your anger shifts. You are now mad at your friends for some reason you can’t understand. Giova never mentioned this part of her ▪️magic▪️. As the tip of your blade comes in contact of the first friend, you stop, but you can’t control yourself. The ink is temporary a part of your blood. Yoshi, dead. Squirtle, dead. Pokémon Trainers, dead. Toon Link, dead. Zero Suit Samus, dead. Daisy, dead. Duck Hunt, dead. Diddy Kong, dead. Palutena... Alive. You pause. “Palutena? You aren’t a shell, are you?” Nothing happens. She remains neutral. As the tip of the blade pokes at her neck, Palutena swipes your hand away and calls for Pit. You stand there, confused as f*ck.   
“Uhhhhh. What the... Palutena?” She dissolves and is replaced with Pit. “ Giova! I have a pretty damn good theory! I’ll bet you my life you have something to do with this.” Anger no longer resides in your blood. Just confusion. Then confirmation and steadiness. Giova starts “Yeah. Honestly i don’t like to see you suffer. But i know you don’t love Pit like you love Palutena so go at em. Finish up please, I’m getting bored. You have blade in hand, but you make no moves. “Would you like me to help you again ____________?” Asks Giova. You don’t want this. Your opinion will be heard! “NO F*CKING WAY AM I GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT NASTY ASS PEN!” Medication can’t help your condition. You are just one solid chunk of emotion. Odd. Giova turns a bright pink. You take it as giddy. She laughs at you. “HA! First of all they are pencils with ink. PENCILS. Second, you are the absolute feistiest person! Ya know what? I won’t make you do that killing stuff. Let’s just move on. Waluigi is out and you’re in. Hurry and recover. We gotta go save the universe.” You look so confused and Giova notices. She drags you by the wrist and then ▪️WHOOSH▪️. You are both teleported back to your world. “I’ll come back to get you in a few days in your world’s time. A week at most.” Giova vanishes. 2 days go by. People assume your cold is gone. You never want to have a crush, or anyone to love ever again. Friends are overrated. Not even Sakurai’s Joker announcement could excite you. A state of depression is what you are in. Your job continues as normal. Life goes on. Then, on the seventh day of you being home, you feel better and ready to socialize a little. You get ready for work and open the door. Giova was standing there. Off to save the universe!

 

 

 

Note!!!   
Hi. I’m the author. Sorry if it feels rushed, bad, cheesy or incomplete. Motivation is hard to come by. Next book, I’m gonna try and go simpler. This one got a little complicated and I was trying to stay true to a schedule. That obviously didn’t work. I’m leaving you to use that noggin of yours and imagine what happens next. I will be making something new. Suggestions are requested. Plz don’t judge me. *-* ~Jay


End file.
